STAR WARS: THE LISA JADE TRILOGY
by MissLisaJade
Summary: Set around 40-50 years after the battle of Yavin. Luke Skywalker is still teaching at the academy and is about to train his daughter and heir to the Skywalker heritage. Now complete!
1. JEDI LEGACY

STAR WARS: JEDI LEGACY  
  
Lisa Jade swung her Lightsabre deflecting the bullets effortlessly. She flicked one blaster bullet to one of her attackers, an Imperial. She swung and twirled the lightsabre over head like a lasso and then brought it down to slice through one of her attackers. As she did so she left her self open to attack and was shot. She feel to the ground screaming in agony.  
  
* * *  
  
Lisa Jade sat up sweating. Where was she? Where were the Imperials? As she came too she realised where she was. She was in her room at the Jedi Academy on the floor by her bed. Lisa scratched her head, yawned and blinked groggily. She stood up.  
Yesterday Lisa Jade had travelled from her home on Kessel to the academy where her father Luke Skywalker would teach her the ways of the Force. She had taken her mothers name because she had never really liked the name Skywalker. Besides she had not even been close to her father! She had never even seen him in person apart from yesterday! mind you her Mother was barely closer to her. Her mother, Mara Jade, had been seen less and less by Lisa as her responsibilities for the "Smugglers Alliance" grew. So Lisa had been raised by her Tweik nanny Kei.  
Lisa walked over to her wardrobe and selected a grey cotton jump suit with a black V-neck. She pulled off her cream cotton night dress and pulled on the Jump suit and zipping up the back. She then went over to her desk and put on her black utility belt.  
"Always carry a utility belt with a blaster, gripping hook and fibber chord at least!" Her mother had once told her had once told her, "Who knows when it may come in handy."  
Lisa pulled on her black, high healed, ankle boots. Next she brushed through her waist length, brown, curly hair. After putting on some jewellery she walked outside.  
Lisa loved the temple even though she had only been there one day. She loved the atmosphere, the climate, the tropical smell, the freedom of studies........ everything! She felt so lucky being able there and she vowed to try here hardest in everything she did there.  
Lisa, lost in thoughts crashed in to one of the other students, Nodersh. Nodersh was a bossy young man, about seventeen. Usually was with his friend Alika who was a Wookie. If anyone did not do as Nodersh wished he would threaten them by telling them that Alika would tear their legs off. Lisa doubted that Alika would tear peoples legs off as she was particularly calm wookie and Lisa doubted whether Luke Skywalker would let Alika stay at the academy if she did. But even so, she did not want to test this theory.  
"Are you blind or just stupid!?!?" Nodersh exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Lisa said, trying to end the discussion.  
"You didn't see me? oh well that's all right!" said the boy, laying sarcasm on thick. Suddenly Nourish remembered something. "Hey! You're Master Sky walkers daughter aren't you! You're that....... Lisa Jade!" he exclaimed in delight. Lisa nodded in reply. "We'll call you Looser Jade" he said thinking it was clever "looser" and "Lisa" sounded somewhat the same, "What do you think Alika?" Alika "Buffed" in approval at his friends play on words and Nordesh and Alika went on their way laughing at the name "Looser Jade."  
Lisa sighed and shook her head. It wasn't a good start at the academy but it could have been worse. Lisa tried to stay optimistic.  
  
* * *  
The great hall was even more beautiful then the day before. She was one of the last to arrive and as she had no friends here yet, all the seats were either saved or occupied. She finally found a seat and sat down "Hi" said a boy beside her my names Kik Nami, Kik for short." Lisa did not look up as she was trying to "shoo" away a lizard from here seat. "What's your name?" Kik asked.  
"I'm Lisa Jade" she said. She closed her eyes. Lisa had not been properly taught but her mother had showed her a few survival techniques she used one of these to make the lizard believe there was food. The lizard, fooled by this trick, hurried off. Lisa sat down on her seat and turned to the boy who had spoken to her.  
Suddenly her heart started thumping in her chest and her breath felt like it had been suddenly drawn out. The boy who sat next to her was amazingly beautiful. He was only a little taller than Lisa. He had jet black hair that fell over his eyes but it was not long enough to reach the lobe of his ear. But the most beautiful thing about him was not his hair but his eyes. They were a light purple but you had to look carefully to tell as they looked blue at first glance, especially under his hair.  
"Your eyes......." Lisa said "their so beautiful......" but the boy did not get a chance to answer her as Luke Skywalker started to give his lecture.  
Lisa was staring at the boy until she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She looked around but no one was there as her seat was on the gangway. Lisa then looked at Master Skywalker. He gave a slight smile and a small wink. Lisa realised that while giving the lecture he realised that Lisa was not paying attention and tapped her shoulder using the Force. Lisa looked at her feet until Luke looked away in an apologetic fashion.  
  
* * *  
  
On the way out Lisa met Nordesh and Alika along with a few other aliens and humans. They all encircled around her when she tried to avoid a confrontation with the group.  
"Hey Looser Jade," Nordesh sniggered "Meet my Friends."  
All the other beings started giggling and punching in to cupped hands menacingly. Just as the group started to close in towards Lisa they seemed to catch sight of something. Lisa looked up to see what the gang was starring at. There was a silhouette standing in the doorway. "Leave her!" It ordered. The group fled. Lisa stared as the boy, Kik stepped out of the shadows.  
"Its you!" Lisa breathed.  
Kik gave her a warm smile "Of 'course," he said. Then he looked worried "are you all right?" he asked.  
Lisa stepped towards him and took his hand "Yeah...... thanks to you." she looked up in to Kiks purple eyes through his shiny black hair and leaned forward, raising herself on tip toes to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.  
Lisa lowered herself back on to the floor, bit her lip, looked down and fled down the hallway to the turbo lift as if embarrassed by what she had done.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Luke came to see Lisa. Lisa was catching up on some tutor work she had been sent from Kessel to keep Lisa's non-Force studies going. She sat at her small desk in her room. Luke knocked  
"It's open" Lisa's replied cheerfully.  
Luke peered round the door to see Lisa leaning over a data pad. When no one said anything she looked around..  
"Oh," she said surprised "I didn't realise it was you."  
Lisa put down her pen and stood up. She smiled even though she felt uncomfortable around Luke. She felt that way because she did not really know him but he was her father so she found it difficult to know how to react. On the other hand, Luke wanted a fairly normal relationship with Lisa.   
"So...." Luke began "What were you doing?"  
"It's tutor work, Old Republic history, Master Skywalker, Sir." Luke was surprised at how formally she answered.  
"There's no need to call me "Master Skywalker," he said smiling "There's no one around so call me dad, Luke, Father..... whatever you're most comfortable with." Lisa blushed and Luke mentioned for her to sit down.  
There was a few moments silence in which Lisa shuffled uncomfortably.  
"I saw you sitting next to Kik Nami today in the lecture," Luke asked "Is he a friend of yours?"  
"Sort of Master...... I mean Father" Lisa replied  
"Good, that boy needs a good friend......." He said shaking his head.  
"What's wrong with him?" Said Lisa loosing her shyness and becoming inquisitive.  
Luke sighed "Well..... Lets just say he didn't come here to become a champion of peace and justice in the galaxy." Luke turned to look at Lisa "He had a dark past even though he is so young......." Luke paused "I shouldn't really be telling you this...... its confidential information."   
* * *  
  
Later that day Lisa looked everywhere for Kik. She had so much she wanted to find out about him. She didn't even know what planet he was from or whether he was even human!  
Lisa suddenly saw Nordesh. After Kik had made a fool of him before in front of everyone at the academy Lisa Figured that he would be pretty mad. Lisa ran in the other direction But slammed in to something huge, hairy and as solid as a wall. Lisa fell on to the floor she propped herself up and looked up to see Alika standing over her growling. Lisa looked around and realised she was surrounded by all the people and aliens she had seen the day before. They were carrying rocks.  
"No one makes a fool of me and gets away with it" said Nordesh.  
The colour drained from Lisa's face. "I... I didn't as... ask Kik t ...to rescue m ..me." Lisa stuttered. This was one thing Lisa hated: the way she stuttered with fear. She thought that maby if she leaarned to controll her fear well enough through the force she could stop the stuttering.  
"Why didn't you defend yourself," Nordesh taunted "aren't you the daughter of the man who killed the Emperor and Darth Vader and the daughter of the Emperors Hand I wonder if your really bluffing" Lisa stayed quiet at this. Nordesh looked more menacing than usual. "well either way its payback time."  
Nordesh threw a rock and it hit Lisa on the side of her head. The pain shot through her head. The stone knocked her forward on to the stone floor. The bridge of her nose was now bleeding but before she could get to her feel again more rocks hit her.  
  
* * *  
  
Kik sat in Master Skywalkers. Chambers when he had come to the academy he wanted to use the force to add to his many assassin skills. Kik had been a feared bounty hunter. He was well respected (even though he only started at the age of thirteen) under his cover name of Z. After Luke Skywalker had identified this Luke requested that Kik come to his office every day for a meditation session. Here the Jedi Master had helped Kik see the error of his ways and heal his wounds of hatred.  
Kik was, at that time meditating with Skywalker. Suddenly he heared a high pitched scream echo in his mind. Kiks eyes flashed open awakening him from his meditation. Kik and Luke shot a look at each other. "Lisa!" They said simultaneously.  
  
* * *  
  
More and more rocks pounded Lisa's body. "Come on," said an Ithorian teenager "show us how powerful you are with the force!" he laughed  
"I bet she doesn't even know how to use the force!" said a Calemarian girl  
"She doesn't even have any force talent!" said Nourish.  
Lisa closed her eyes tears and blood streaming down her face. Suddenly the force took over. All the rocks that were in the air stopped and dropped where they were. The group gasped  
"Leave me!" Lisa's voice boomed. Although her voice was shaky from crying, it was strong, but not angry, calm  
  
* * *  
  
Kik and Luke ran down the hallway to where they both skidded to a halt as they saw Lisa on the floor many rocks in the air around her as if suspended in an orbit around her head. About seven students were gathered around her all shocked.  
"Leave me, leave me alone" She called out then abruptly fainted, hitting her head on the hard stone floor.  
After many hours Cilghal, the famous Jedi healer had done all she could to the wounds on Lisa. Cilghal explained to Luke that Lisa may have to receive some bacca treatment to heal some of the more severe cuts to her head. Lisa lay unconscious on her bed.  
Luke crossed his arms and looked at his daughter and then at Cilghal.  
"I have some other busyness to deal with to do with this incident," Luke sighed. Cilghal and Luke bowed to each other and Luke left Lisa's room. Cilghal then sat on the floor next to Lisa's bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke entered his office. Seven of his students stood as a sign of respect in silence. Luke mentioned for them to sit down as he took a seat behind his desk.  
"How do you think I feel?" he asked Alika howled and Nordesh translated  
"Angry?" he asked   
Luke shook his head "Disappointed and sad that my students could not listen to my teachings to this extent. Jealousy is also linked to anger and as I have tolled you all many times before Anger is the dark side of the force" The students looked very ashamed "I would like you all to apologise to Lisa and learn from your mistakes" Luke want to leave and then looked back. "I think you should also tell Lisa why you were so against her too.   
  
* * *  
  
As Cilghal watched Lisa struggled to come back to consciousness.  
"Hello Lisa." She said warmly.  
Lisa tried to focus her eyes on the person in front of her but it was no use. She had a furious headache. she turned her head to the side hopping it would go away. "My...... head..... ow" she said when the pain wouldn't let up.  
Cilghal rushed to block the pain. "Any better ?" she asked  
"Yes, thank you." said Lisa "Who are you?" she asked Cighal.   
The Calemarien laughed. "My name is Cilghal. I am an ex-student of your fathers." She explained, "I'm a Jedi healer." Just then Luke Skywalker entered the room.  
"Lisa," he said surprised, "You're awake, How do you feel?"  
"Thanks to Cilghal I'm a little achy and some of the cuts sting a little but I'm OK" she said optimistically  
"It's probably the pain block Cilghal has performed on you." the Jedi Master thought out loud "I'll need to show you a Jedi healing trance that will help you recover." There was a knock at the door which Luke answered. It was Kik along with Alika and Nordesh's gang.  
The visitors came in and the seven students said sorry but left soon after. Kik lingered though. Master Skywalker and him talked for a while. Lisa couldn't hear what they said but soon Kik came to talk to Lisa.  
"You're very strong Lisa." he said, half smiling, "That thing you did...... stopping the rocks and all......." Lisa gazed through Kiks hair in to his lilac eyes not saying a word. After a while Kik said "Master Skywalker was saying how we would be a good team. He says that I should stop going to him for healing and meditation and work with you. What do you think?"  
It would be wonderful" replied Lisa. 


	2. DARK FOREBODING

Just finished writing the third in the Lisa Jade trilodgy.... and I've already started writing my next "Star Wars trilodgy" that continues from the "Lisa Jade" Trilodgy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
STAR WARS: DARK FOREBODING  
  
  
Lisa Jade floated gracefully on top of the water, in the small spring, under the Temple, that held the Jedi Academy. The water was warm and refreshing and Lisa liked it a lot. Lisa liked water because it could clean you and was also good exercise for you to swim in. Now, though, it was the most relaxing thing she could possibly imagine.  
  
Luke Skywalker (her father) had noticed how stressed Lisa had been and thought it was from her tutor work and the demands put on her from the Academy. So he told her about the spring and how it was a perfect place to meditate and relax. Contrary to her fathers conclusions, It was not the work that was making Lisa stressed. It was the fact that she had a feeling that danger was close. She did not tell anyone, not even Kik, her best friend at the Academy, but the danger felt closer day by day. Lisa felt edgy because of this but the water helped her wash away some of her troubles.  
  
Suddenly she felt a presence of someone behind her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She dropped from floating to a standing position in the water and drew her blaster in one fluid motion. The all-too-familiar jet black hair and tall strong build came out of the shadows. It was Kik.  
  
"What's with the Blaster?" he asked. Lisa had become very close to Kik ever since they had started meditation "classes". They were not really "classes" as such. Lisa and Kik went to any quiet place to help each other meditate. Through this Lisa and Kik found out a lot about each other, but Kik always kept a part of himself sealed from Lisa. All Lisa knew about this part of Kik was that it was in his past and it was full of darkness. Lisa also knew that Master Skywalker knew a lot more about this than her, and this frustrated Lisa.  
  
Lisa sighed "Don't creep up on me like that, I'm a little edgy at the moment"  
  
"I noticed" said Kik looking at the blaster. Lisa put the weapon back in its holster "Why?"  
  
Lisa looked around searching for the right words "Because........" She trailed off.  
  
Kik sat down on the banks and mentioned for Lisa to sit next to him. Lisa sat down and Kik put his arm around her. Lisa kicked her feet in the water, watching the ripples.  
  
"Something is going to happen" She said quietly not looking at Kik. Her voice echoed around her in the underground, stone, room. "I don't know when, I don't know to whom and I don't know where. All I know is its bad"  
  
Kik looked at Lisa, Puzzled "How do you know this?" He said  
  
"I Don't know" she said. Lisa sighed and rested her head on Kiks shoulder and closed her eyes. He patted her shoulder gently. He was worried about her.  
  
* * *  
  
"They are here!" Said Kik bursting through the door of Master Skywalkers office.  
  
"Who are" said Master Skywalker, his cool blue eyes fixed on Kiks lilac eyes.  
  
"There is no time to explain! We need to evacuate now!" Said Kik urgently, pacing the floor.  
  
"Kik, firstly, we can't evacuate, there aren't enough ships and secondly unless you don't calm down and tell me exactly who are here and what they want, I will be unable to do anything." said Luke standing up from the seat behind his desk. Kik, still looking anxious, continued to pace. Master Skywalker folded his arms and half closed his eyes. Kik immediately stopped pacing sighed and sat down. Luke opened his eyes, nodded approvingly and sat back down.  
  
"Kik who is coming?" said the Jedi Master looking in to the young mans eyes.  
  
"My old masters...... they've come back for me......... I have to go back with them.......... they will kill everyone here and destroy the academy if I don't" He said looking extremely grave.  
  
"How do you know their here?" Luke questioned.  
  
"I can sense their cold desire to Kill, I can feel that stain of the dark side moving gradually closer to this planet."  
  
"I'll alert Rogue Squadron." Said Luke keying in the number on his com link.  
  
"It won't be enough time."   
  
* * *  
  
Lisa swung from a pole in her bedroom. She had put up the pole to practice gymnastics and it ran just low enough for her to flip over and just high enough for her to hang from. recently, though, She had been trying to meditate while hanging upside down on it, as she did now. As she began to relax she saw an image of herself, Kik and her father battling with lightsabres. Lisa saw her own father slice through her shoulder. She saw the blood pour from the deep wound and saw herself drop to the floor, still.  
  
Lisa screamed and opened her eyes. She fell from the pole and crashed on to the floor. she then sat up, hugging her knees to her chest and shaking. How much longer could these visions haunt her?  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure Z is there? It is rather remote."  
  
"I am positive. Intelligence has found out that the Jedi academy is on the fourth moon of the planet Yavin."  
  
"Very well, send some assassins to storm the temple and take back Z. I am not loosing one of my best assassins."  
  
"You won't sir. I have found out where his room is in the academy and we have found useful information about a girl Z seems to have feelings for, one Lisa Jade sir."  
  
* * *  
  
As Lisa slept two assassins slowly climbed to temple and crept through her open window. They gently slipped stun cuffs on to her wrists and chained her to her bed. Then one drew a gloved hand back and slapped her hard across the face. Lisa opened her ice blue eyes trying to focus them on the two masked strangers.  
  
"Who are you?" She croaked.  
  
Neither replied. Lisa struggled from the chains and a jolt of electricity shot though her body. She cried out in pain and then clamped her teeth shut, an angry look on her face.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked  
  
"Nothing, only for you to feel pain." With that one of the assassins pushed a vibro knife through the palm of her hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Kik fell out of bed and could still hear Lisa's cry echoing in his ears. Kik grabbed his Jedi cloak and weapons belt and pelted down the corridor of the academy. He threw the door open. Lisa lay on the bed, blood dripping from her hand, looking both angry and very scared. The two assassins looked up.  
  
"Kik" breathed Lisa, teeth still clenched in pain and anger.  
  
Kik said in a cool yet threatening voice "Get away from the girl." Lisa looked Kik straight in the eye and then nodded her head towards the vibro knife. he knew exactly what to do. "I should have known the boss would send unit 10...... the best tortures this side of the galaxy" he said shaking his head, a slight smile at his lips. "The only thing I don't understand is why not just come straight for me?"  
  
While Kik spoke to the assassins Lisa half closed her eyes and carefully levitated the vibro knife towards one of the assassins backs. She then used the force to twist the it in to of the assassins backs. He dropped to the floor and at that same moment Kik punched the other assassin in the stomach, making him double over in pain and then kicked him in the head. The assassin dropped to the floor  
  
"Oh well," he said "I guess we'll never find out." Kik said looking down at the two bodies.  
  
Lisa then struggled against the chains, forgetting they were stun cuffs. The electricity ran through her body again. She shouted "Get these goddamn things off of me!" Kik took the vibro knife from out from the assassins back and tried to cut through the cuffs. This did not work and he looked around for an alternative. "On my utility belt there is a micro laser" she said getting impatient. Kik removed the laser from her utility belt and cut the cuffs so they could be removed (giving Lisa an electric shock in the process.) Lisa and Kik ran out in to the corridor. Lisa flattened her static hair and looked angrily at Kik.  
  
"Kik who the hell are those people and....." Kik interrupted her  
  
"There is no time to explain I have got to get you to a safe place."  
  
"Oh no! You are not telling me what to do like I'm......" Lisa stopped her yelling as blaster fire split through the corridor burning holes in the stone walls. Lisa and Kik flattened themselves against the wall.  
  
"Look, Lisa, lock yourself in a room where they can't find you..." Lisa looked furious.  
  
"Kik! I can handle....." But Lisa didn't finish her sentence as her head was slammed against the stone wall and she passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Lisa woke with Luke leaning over her. She had a wet piece of cloth under a large bump on the back of her head. Her head spun a little but it was all right after a few minutes.   
  
"Wha... what....." Lisa stammered  
  
"Shhhhh" said her father "The battle's over. The other students and I took care of it. Kik dragged you to the underground spring were you were safe."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Lisa stood up which made her head spin so much that she wobbled and fell forward, only her hands catching her. She stayed there for a few minutes her arms shaking in anger and felt Luke's soothing thoughts creep in to her mind. Lisa threw his thoughts out of her mind so forcefully that Luke was pushed back.  
  
"Lisa! Calm down!" Luke said rasing his voice.  
  
Lisa looked up and made a face at him so Infuriated that she looked like she had eaten something sour.  
  
"Why didn't you let me fight!" She shouted  
  
"You're only young and have not had much experience with the force."  
  
Lisa felt a cold power running through her body making her stronger. "Kik is as young as me and he only came to the accadamy just before I did!" said Lisa  
  
"Well you are the only Skywalker heir and you are comparatively weak....."  
  
Lisa was so enraged that using this new power, she pinned Luke to the wall by the throat. Tears of frustration formed in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what kind of pressure I have been under," She shouted staring in to his face, "trying to live up to you and my mothers names!" Luke struggled out of Lisa's grip as Lisa ran from the room.  
  
Kik came towards Lisa and she threw him against the wall knocking him out cold. "See how you like it" She mumbled to herself. She ran to the hanger were the academies only ship, Luke Skywalkers X-wing, was kept. She jumped in and had taken off before Luke had got to the hanger. The Jedi Master stared open mouthed as his only child flew out of sight. 


	3. FIGHT OF THE ROUGE

Jesus! I finally finished it!!!!!! YAHOOOOO!!!! This has taken me a full 5 years to write and I really hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have! Please Please PLEASE R&R because this has taken a lot of hard work on my part and I need to know if it has paid off. I also need to know whether writing a second trilogy (the Kik Namai Trilogy) is necessary (I personally think it is.) Please also check out my other work too!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
STAR WARS: FIGHT OF THE ROUGE  
  
The Junland Wastes where not to be travelled lightly, yet for a Jedi it was easier than most. Lisa sat on the sand munching a protein bar. The taste and the smell of the bar were repulsive but,  
nevertheless they were what had kept Lisa alive these last days. But Lisa was simply biding her time. She would soon face her father again.  
  
Lisa Jade or "Lisa Skywalker" as it said on her birth data had fled from her father and his academy after he had insulted her strength and courage and disrespected her for being female. She knew her father would've preferred a son, but she would make him pay for believing she was weaker than a man.  
  
While munching on the bar she began to formulate a plan to take her revenge and by the time she had eaten the protein bar her plan was complete.  
  
* * *  
  
"Corusacant?" Luke asked "Why must you go to Coruscant?"  
  
"I need to make some inquiries about my former masters" Kik answered.  
  
"I was actually planning to go there myself. I haven't visited my sister for a while and her three children are staying on the planet for a few days." Luke smiled fondly at the memory of his sister and her family.  
  
"And what about Lisa?" Kik said in a worried tone "are you not going after her?"  
  
Like rested his head in his hands and sighed. His only child had turned to the dark side. It almost seemed inevitable now he thought about it. The Skywalker name was plagued by the dark side. Luke's father, his daughter, even he had turned to the dark side during the second rein of the Emperor.  
  
"Lisa seeks to harm me and therefore she will come to find me. There is no need for me to look for her"  
  
Kik bowed to his master "I will therefore accept the shared transport that you offered me. May the Force be with you."  
  
Luke lifted his head from his hands and nodded to his apprentice. "You to." He replied. Kik left and Luke sat back in his chair.  
  
* * *  
  
Lisa wiped the sweat from her forehead and hunched her shoulders. She picked up her tool and began to adjust the wires. She then screwed the other half on to the first half of her lightsabre.   
"Now" she thought "all I need is a jewel." She removed the choker necklace from around her neck. The necklace had been a present for her thirteenth birthday and the grey stone seemed perfect. She cut the stone from the choker and replaced it around her neck. She placed the stone in to it's position and attached the power pack to the end of the weapon.  
  
Lisa held her lightsabre for a few moments and then flicked the switch. A deep orange colour, not dissimilar to the colour of the sky as the sun began to rise, sprang from the handle with a snap-hiss. Lisa twirled it in her hand and then turned the blade off.   
  
"This is the blade I shall strike my father down with" At this thought, Lisa smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
The small ferry ship landed with a with a soft clang and a hissing sound. Luke Skywalker and his pupil: Kik Namia disembarked and were greeted by a welcoming committee of Luke's sister and brother-in-law.  
  
As Luke descended the ramp of the ship a boyish grin spread across his middle-aged face. Unable to contain his excitement any longer, the Jedi Master broke in to a run and flung his arms around his only living sibling and closest friend.  
  
"Great to see you again Kid" Said Han Solo patting Luke on the back  
  
Kik Namai was introduced to the head of the New Republic - Leia Organa-Solo before departing to begin his investigations into the Galactic Mafia.   
  
"So are the kids here yet?" asked Luke.   
  
Leia shook her head "I think they said they had something to sort out somewhere on the Anolite system. There going to be a little late"  
  
The three heroes of the Rebellion began to walk towards the Organa-Solo's apartment in the centre of the Imperial Palace.  
  
"Your kids are really great Jedi, I wish they were still at the academy." Said Luke, his mind running over the times when the Solo children were at the academy.  
  
"Well there too old for that stuff now," Said Han "Jacen and Jaina are almost 22 and Anakin just had his 20th Birthday."  
  
Luke whistled "Man does that make me feel old."  
  
Han chuckled "And how do you think I fell calling a middle aged, Jedi Master 'Kid'?!?!?"  
  
The tree friends walked off down the corridors laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
Kik Searched the Coruscant criminal files for his former masters. He had not found enough information but after twelve hours of so he finally found a little. He scrolled done the screen his eyes skimming through the information. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see a gold coloured droid.  
  
"Please excuse me sir" Its said in a prim metallic voice "But are you Kik Namai?" Kik nodded "Ah! Master Skywalker is considerably worried about you and wishes to see you as soon as possible.  
  
Kik smiled at the droid "Well you can tell him that I've finished up here and I shall be returning to my quarters thank you.... Ah..."  
  
"Oh I am dreadfully sorry sir! I haven't introduced myself. I am C-3PO: Human-Cyborg relations. Mistress Leia has put my facilities at your disposal, should you need them that is."  
  
Kik chuckled. He was fascinated by droids. To think that here was a man-made being with emotions and intellect that, the majority of the time, far surpassed his own.   
  
"It was nice meeting you C-3PO."  
  
"And it was a pleasure to meet you too Master Namai!" The droid left and Kik began to upload the information he needed on to his data pad.  
  
* * *  
  
Threepeo had told Luke that Kik would be in his quarters but when Luke knocked on the door there was no reply. Luke entered, relieved to find his pupil deep in meditation. He knelt down and rested a hand on Kik's shoulder.   
  
"Kik?" He said quietly. Kik's tired-looking eyes fluttered open. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Master, why do you ask such things?"  
  
Luke sat cross legged in front of his pupil. "I'm concerned that you are spending so much time trying to find your former masters because you want to preoccupy yourself so that you don't worry so much about Lisa."  
  
Kik dismissed the idea at first but then he started to think more carefully about it. Since Lisa's disappearance he had felt the need to seek out his masters and stop them before they harmed anyone else. "I miss her." He finally admitted to both himself and Master Skywalker.  
  
"I know, I do too" said Luke "but we'll soon see her again."  
  
Kik looked puzzled. He had been concentrating on so many other things that he had not noticed the faint trace of Lisa's "force residue."  
  
"Are you not worried for your safety Master?" Asked Kik  
  
"No," replied the other Jedi "She won't harm me; she is still young and relatively inexperienced with the Force. It is her I must worry about not myself. I need to talk some sense in to her and I hope to bring her around to the light side. I pray that I will not need to resort to harming her." The Jedi Master stood and looked down at his pupil "We both must give her much love and show her we care for her, no matter what she says."  
  
Kik nodded and Luke left. "May the Force be with you, Master!" Kik called.  
  
* * *  
  
Lisa touched her fathers X-wing down on a landing pad on Coruscant.  
  
"You have no landing permit, prepare to be boarded and do not leave your ship." Said an automated message. Lisa ignored the message and strode out of her ship. Alarm bells began to sound.  
  
In a few seconds a horde of New Republic guards started to shoot stun beams at her but she deflected them back with ease and made a path through the barrage of soldiers and managed to make her way to an empty landing platform  
  
"This is perfect" she said to herself as the guards continued to shoot. "Get me Luke Skywalker!" She called out. Most of them seemed to ignore her request or giggle at her ridiculous request. None of the guards seemed to obey her order.  
  
Lisa decided to demonstrate her strength to the incompetent guards. She used all her anger and hatred to grab the mind of one of the guards. As he walked forward, under Lisa's control she grabbed him and flung him over the edge of the platform. He fell two hundred and sixty four storeys to his doom on the surface of the planet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master Skywalkler!" A new Republic guard raced towards Luke, calling his name. The man skidded to a halt in front of Luke, many people starring at him. Luke had been wandering through the Imperial gardens. It was a bright and sunny day so he was not alone in the gardens.  
  
The guard struggled to regain his breath. "A girl... Wants to speak with you.... Threw one of our men..... From one of the landing platforms" He panted  
  
Luke immediately knew it was Lisa. He could feel her presence and Lisa would be the only person who would want to, and be capable of doing such a thing.   
  
The Jedi Master ran in the direction of Lisa's presence. As he came nearer the air seemed to be reek with Lisa's anger and hatred.  
  
As he ran out on the platform the wind started to whip his hair about his face. The shooting of the guards stopped as Master Luke Skywalker stepped through the barrage of guards. Luke's heart pounded as a short, slim female figure turned to face him. She kept her lightsabre lit.  
  
"Lisa, where did you get that lightsabre?" He asked her. Surely Lisa, herself could not have made the weapon. She was far to inexperienced to be able to construct the Jedi tool.  
  
"I built it." She said, her voice harsh, with a proud and almost aloof look on her face.  
  
Lisa began to walk forward slowly. Her high heeled boots clicked against the stone ground and her long, curly, red-brown hair flowing in the wind. Luke knew she was going to attack and his instinct told him to ignite his own lightsabre and defend himself. But Luke resisted this urge.  
  
Luke called to his daughter "Lisa, cease this stupid game of yours and come back to the academy."  
  
Lisa smiled. Her usual bright, happy smile was replaced with a cold, evil grin. She shook her head "You just don't understand, do you?" She said, her voice tinted with mock amusement "I'm not a little girl anymore, you tell me what to do or tell me I'm worthless. I was never good enough for you or mother. And that's why you never talk to mother because she gave birth to a failure. She gave you a daughter and not an heir. But I'll show you what a failure can do, Skywalker!" With one fluid motion, Lisa drew up her lightsabre's bright red blade and slashed it across, with the clear intent of separating her father's head from his body.  
  
At the last moment, Luke used his own lightsabre to stop Lisa's blade. "I was a little worried there. I thought I wouldn't be treated to a battle." Lisa called over the noise of the two creaking and squeaking lightasbres.  
  
* * *  
  
Kik yet again let his eyes skim through the data pad: "5 attacks directed at the Imperial Palace whilst the New republic had been ruling, 10 when the Empire ruled. Total attacks of 152 including the recent attack on the Academy making them the third......" Kik's reading was cut midd sentence as a ripple in the force swept through his mind and body immediately triggering Kik to stand, ready for battle. "Calm!" Kik mentally ordered his body, it reluctantly complied.  
  
Once Kik was calm he ran towards the door slamming his hand against the door button and left the room for the landing pad.  
  
Kik skidded to a halt at the entrance of the landing pad. He watched Lisa and Luke fight for a while trying to see a way that he could help his master. He did not have a lightasbre, so it would be dangerous to get in close to the battle. Kik thought about what his master had told him:  
"We both must give her much love and show her we care for her." Luke's voice echoed in his pupils mind. If Kik could touch Lisa's mind with the force he could try and calm her down and maybe convince her to stop fighting.   
  
Kik walked forward and stood behind Lisa: far enough away that she could not hit him with her lightsabre before Master Skywalker managed to stop her. He let his eyes fall closed and furrowed his brow with concentration. With his mind, Kik sent calming thoughts through the Force and in to Lisa's mind. Lisa seemed to stop fighting for a moment and Master Skywalker lowered his blade. Lisa turned to face Kik her teeth gritted and her eyes closed.   
  
"NO!!!" She screamed at him and then, used the Force to send a ripple of anger fuelled power in Kik's direction. He flew backward landing on his back. The force of the blow knocked him hard against the floor. Luckily nothing seemed broken to Kik, just bruised.  
  
* * *  
  
As Luke fought on he realised that Lisa was not going to be talked in to stopping this battle. He was going to have to force her to stop. As he fought he considered what few choices he had.  
  
If Luke could somehow slice the top of Lisa's lightsabre off, then he could stop Lisa from battling. But then what would Luke do. Lisa had demonstrated that she did not need a lightsabre to do damage. He needed to disable her completely and that meant causing her to fall unconscious.   
  
Luke considered knocking his daughter over the head but there were major flaws to that plan. Lisa had been hit in the head many times: during one incident at the academy she had been pelted with stones by her peers and during an attack on the academy Kik had knocked Lisa out to protect her from the battle. The repetitive blows to Lisa's head could cause some permanent damage. The implications of Lisa's welfare aside, there was nothing heavy for the Jedi Master to use.   
  
Luke's second plan seemed more viable. If he could wound Lisa so that she could loose enough blood to pass out whilst not putting his daughter's life in danger, he could disable his daughter and start trying to turn her back to the light side of the Force.  
  
Luke would need medical crews standing by with a blood transfusion. "Kik!" He called to his pupil, "Com the medical centre and tell them to get here now with a blood transfusion ready for Lisa Jade Skywalker: her medical details are on their files."  
  
Lisa lunged hopping to slice strike her father but in vein, he blocked, twirled and then saw the opening he needed. Luke twisted to smash his green blade in to his daughter's shoulder. Lisa let out a scream of rage and fear and (above all) pain.   
"You want to kill me Skywalker?" Lisa had meant to say this in a snide fashion but the fear and pain crept in to her voice making her sound rather helpless. Even with the deep wound on Lisa's shoulder, she fought on. But the unbearable pain and loss of blood caught up with the young girl.   
  
She dropped her weapon looking dazed and stared at her father accusingly. She then fell, Luke catching her before she hit the floor. Kik, who had recovered from her attack on him, rushed to help as the medics took Lisa to a secure medical ward on Luke's orders.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke looked on as Lisa received her bacta treatment. Lisa had put up a good fight, he had definitely underestimated her abilities. But Lisa had still been hurt badly.  
  
He glanced at his daughter's shoulder and then looked away, angry at himself for hurting Lisa. He never wanted Lisa to be hurt by anyone but harming his own daughter himself seemed barbaric. But although the Jedi Master resented what he had done, he realised that there was no other way for him to have stopped his daughter.  
  
What he now needed to do was reason with her. Luke had wanted to place no constraints on Lisa, hoping, rather, to give her incentive to stay and work with him but the New Republic had viewed her as dangerous. They wanted to place her under the guard of two droids and have a Yasalmim (a creature that prevented the Force from being used within a 50 metre radius) in a cage in the corner of Lisa's medical ward. Luke had fought this decision, telling a representative that these precautions were unnecessary for a Jedi with such little experience. But Luke had lost his plea and so, the guards were commissioned and the Yasalmim were found.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you want!" Lisa said in a quiet yet hate filled voice. This was Luke's greeting as he visited his now fully conscious daughter. Luke sat next to the bed where Lisa lay as she turned her head and gave him an icy blue stare.   
  
"I'm your father and I'm worried about you." Luke said in a rather patronising voice.  
  
Lisa sat up and screamed: "Shut up! Your not my father! You never will be Skywalker" Luke could see that Lisa was attempting to use the Force but in vain. She let out a cry like a spoilt child that hasn't got its way.  
  
"Lisa" Luke said angrily. He fought to keep his feelings under control without the Force. "You know I love you more than anyone else in the whole galaxy" he said his voice now calm.  
  
Lisa gave a false laugh "Yeh right! Then why am I in the Medical Ward being treated for a wound caused by your lightsabre and why did I never see you for fourteen years of my life!?!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," There was a long pause "Your mother and I are different people now than we were when we married. Were still friends but we don't love each other."  
  
Lisa lay down and rolled over facing away from her father. "Don't give me that diplomatic shit Skywalker. You might as well be a Senator."  
  
Luke looked at Lisa. He did feel a little sorry for his daughter, even though he hardly had it better at her age. He leaned over and kissed his daughter on the cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke decided to return to Yavin 4 as soon as the medics said that Lisa was well enough. Although physically better, Lisa's mind was still severely infected with the dark side. Luke had begun to heal her in that respect but it would take a few years for Lisa to become completely healed.   
  
But to return to the Yavin moon he needed to appeal to the Senate. The Senate wanted to charge Lisa for her crimes, but Luke hoped that, with his influence as one of the members of the old Rebellion, he could convince the Senate to drop the charges.  
  
Speaking before the New Republic Senate was, however, not one of Luke's favourite things. Only the Force knew how Luke would have coped had he been around in the days of the Jedi Council. But for the sake of his daughter, he would speak before the council.  
  
After making a short speech, Leia Organa-Solo said "If anyone wishes to speak before the Senate now is the time to do so." Luke had not told his sister he would be making a plea to the senate and, as Luke had predicted, she was completely surprised by his appearance.  
  
"If I may Senator Organa-Solo, I wish to address the senate." Leia nodded and mentioned for her brother to continue. "There has, as many of you know, been another Jedi who has fallen to the dark side of the Force. My daughter, Lisa, my only heir has already fallen, at her young age." Luke spread his hands and gave a weak, ironic smile, "It seems the Skywalker name has been hounded by the dark side." Luke sighed, "What my daughter did, though, was unacceptable and the New Republic, rightly, has placed her under armed guard. However I wish to take my daughter back to the academy. There, I believe would be the best place to bring her back to the good side."  
  
With this members of the senate murmured to each other, discussing the issue. A young man, and relatively new member of the senate, by the name of Alex Sorliday, rose to his feet. "I am new to this senate so my knowledge may be limited but I would that you clarify something for me." Luke nodded "There are many students at your academy, right?" Again Luke nodded "Is it not dangerous for a dark Jedi to return to your academy? Could the students be harmed?"  
  
Luke rased his eyebrows, this was a good question "I am not denying the possibility of this, but Lisa is not yet as fully trained as many of the students at the academy. But I promise this council that I will protect the students who can not protect themselves if need be."  
  
"In that case, Master Skywalker, I accept your plea." Said Alex gradually, all the members of the Senate rose, showing their support to the Jedi Master. Luke smiled.  
  
"Master Skywalker's request has been unanimously approved. May the Force be with you" Leia announced.  
  
Luke winked at his sister "May the force be with you." he replied. Luke turned and left the senate hall able to return, with Lisa, to his academy  
  
* * *  
  
Once Luke had returned with Lisa (although she had made such a fuss about returning that he considered letting her serve her sentence) he concentrated on her more than he had done before. The students had begun to worry that there was something wrong with their Master as he had asked Tinone, an ex-pupil of his, to take all lessons until Lisa had returned to the light side of the Force.  
  
Luke had anticipated this to take a long time but, because Lisa was not very well trained yet, the process took a shorter time than Luke thought. Lisa had begun to feel upset about what she had done whilst under the influence of the dark side of the Force, so much so that Luke found himself attempting to cheer her up as she had become very depressed. She spoke rarely and wandered the halls of the academy with a shameful look on her face. Luke was also worried about how little his daughter was eating.  
  
Luke told Kik to leave her alone for a while but eventually it was too much for the young man. Lisa passed Kik in a hallway and he was compelled to talk to her.  
  
"Lisa...." He began.  
  
Lisa did not look at him and kept walking, "Please, Kik leave me alone." Kik grabbed Lisa's hand, he needed to talk to her. Lisa still refused to look at him. "Stop it Kik, I can't." She said choking back tears.  
  
Kik stared at her. "Why Lisa? Why are you making yourself suffer like this?!?!? Its not your fault!"  
  
Lisa finally turned to face him, her eyes red and her face pale. "It is my fault! I did the most awful things!" Lisa looked down in anguish, " I should have been punished but Master Skywalker prevented it and if someone else won't I will!"  
  
"Lisa..." Kik said pity filling his voice.  
  
Lisa pulled away again "Let go!"  
  
"No Lisa!" Kik said defiantly "What about me? What am I supposed to do about us!?!?!?"  
  
"Kik there can't be an "us." Its the wrong time." Lisa silently continued to struggle against Kik's hold.  
  
"Lisa, please, just remember me and..... Remember this" Kik held Lisa in an embrace and kissed her. When he finally pulled away tears began to splash down Lisa's face.  
  
"Kik, let go your hurting me." Kik noticed that he had been gripping Lisa's hand so tightly that it had turned red.  
  
He finally let do and Lisa fled down the hallway, wiping her tears against the sleeve of her jump-suit. 


End file.
